The Princess and her Knight
by DemonCentaur
Summary: Princess Amber became the Knight of Zero so she could hang out more with all her friends in the Rounds, like Gino, Suzaku, Bradley, and Anya. Does something spark when she has a nice chat with Suzaku? One Shot. Rated K for now. May turn to T or M later.
1. Ch 1

_**I do not own Code Geass nor it's characters. :( I wish I could but I don't. I know this first chapter is boring but bear with me. Enjoy!!!!**_

I was the Knight of Zero and also Princess Amber li Britannia. I was in the workout room that we Knights of the Round shared. I was running on the treadmill with only my short shorts on and a black sports bra. I heard a crash from outside and stopped running to go check it out.

"What's going on out here?" I asked as I stepped out into the hallway, which led to the main room. All the Knights of the Round were present except for Suzaku, Gino, Anya, and Bradley. As I approached I saw everyone look at me weirdly. "What was that crash?" I asked once more. The all looked over my shoulder. I turned around and saw Gino lying on the ground with a shattered vase all around him.

I giggled and went over to help him up. "Here," I said as I held out my hand. He reached up and allowed me to help him up. I went into the closet around the corner and got a broom and quickly swept it up. "Princess," Gino began. He stopped when I glared at him. "Amber," I said. He huffed and halted me from cleaning. "Amber. Please," he said taking the cleaning equipment out of my grasp. I looked at him funny. "What do you want? You never clean after yourself. You must want something," I stated. He laughed like a child before standing up and nodding his head. I sighed. "I should have known. Ask me later when I'm done running," I said.

I went to go back inside when Gino spoke up. "Actually that's why I wanted to talk to you. You see, no one ever goes in their when you are in their, even though we want to. You see Princ-" "Stop right there. If you want to come in, then be my guest, come in. But if you are going to distract me, then please don't," I finished before I went back inside. I left the door open and went back on the treadmill.

I heard footsteps walk in and smiled. "Gino, honestly, if you wanted to come in you should have just asked instead of knocking the vase over," I said. I heard a chuckle and heard it wasn't Gino. I turned around, forgetting I was on a treadmill and stopped, before falling over the edge and landing on my butt. I heard Suzaku gasp and rush over. "Amber," he began, "are you alright? I'm sorry." I smiled up at him. I blushed a bit when I saw him in a pair of shorts and sleeveless shirt. "I'm fine, thank you, Suzaku. You know…you're…different then the others," I said. He looked confused as he helped me up. I giggled and tapped his nose. "Cute," I said and noticed he was blushing. "What I mean is…I don't have to tell you to call me Amber. I have to tell the others not to call me 'Princess' and yet they don't treat me like one. You. You are the opposite. I like that. It fits you," I said blushing a bit.

I saw Suzaku think hard about what I just said. I sat down in a nearby chair and watch his facial expressions change from confusion, to understanding, to happy, to thoughtful, and back to confusion. I giggled and he snapped his attention back to me. "I think I understand," he said still unsure. I smiled and stood back up walking over to him. "What I mean is that when I am fed up with everyone else being complete asses, you are always there to cheer me up by being yourself," I said, blushing some more. He noticed this and smiled before frowning. "I'm sorry," he said. I looked at him, confused. "For what," I asked. He looked up. "For distracting you," he said hanging his head down. I giggled and pulled him over to a treadmill. "Come. We can talk while we run," I said as I stepped back onto my treadmill. He nodded his head and smiled.

We ran on the treadmill and laughed while we chatted. Suzaku got too warm after a while and took his shirt off to run. "So why are you a Knight of the Rounds when you are a princess," Suzaku asked. I chuckled. "Would I be able to hang out with you guys as much if I were just a princess? Besides, I like some action time, too," I said. I saw him nod his head and shrug his shoulders. "I guess that makes sense. But why would you want to hang out with us? I mean, some of the guys just talk to you to get in your pants," he said, before his eyes widened. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to say that," he rushed. I giggled and shrugged my shoulders. "It's fine. I partially knew that anyway. I mean if you look at the way Bradley looks at me. You'd think he'd want to fuck me right on the spot," I said laughing. I saw Suzaku blush and giggled.

"Suzaku, can I ask you something," I asked softly. He looked up and nodded his head. "Of course," he said. I nodded my head and paused a bit before I continued. "What do you think of me? I mean…everything about me in general. Like…am I fat and stupid and don't have a chance? Or am I just supposed to take life as it comes and guess on which guy is right for me or what? I'm so confused. I'm sorry if you don't understand the way I'm wording this," I said softly as I got off the treadmill and sat down on the ground. I saw Suzaku stop and walked over to me, sitting in front of me. "You have nothing to be confused about. You are a beautiful woman, who is a princess. You have a hot body. Sure there may be some guys like Bradley that just want you for it, but I'm positive you are smart and know how to make your decisions. And I know for a fact that when the right guy comes around, you'll know. You won't have to guess," Suzaku said smiling at me. I looked up into his eyes and blushed, nodding my head.

"You're right," I began, "I will know." He closed his eyes and smiled. "See? You have nothing to worry about," he said, still smiling. I blushed and slowly moved forward, placing my lips against his. I saw his eyes snap open and look into mine. I pulled away and blushed. "I-I'm sorry, Suzaku," I whispered. He tilted his head. "What was that," he asked softly. I looked down at my hands and twiddled my thumbs. "A kiss," I said softly. He chuckled a bit. "I know that. It's just…why," he asked tilting his head to the side once more. "Because I…I…like you," I confessed. I looked up at him and noticed him staring at me with wide eyes. "Me? But you're a princess. I'm an Elev-" "Japanese," I stated firmly and then softened. "You, Suzaku Kururugi, are Japanese," I said smiling at him. "I'm Japanese. Even so, why me? What's so special that attracts you to me," he asked. I sighed and stood up. He stood up as well and waited for my answer. I walked over to him and hugged him. "You're not afraid to be who you are and fight for what you believe in," I whispered in his ear.

I took a step back and was going to walk away when he grabbed my arm. I looked at him, shocked. I saw him smirk. "I have liked you, Amber, for the longest time. You have no idea how much I wanted you to say those words," he said before pulling me to him. I smiled at him and lifted my head to meet his lips. He lowered his head and dropped his hands to my waist as we kissed. I gasped when I felt his tongue sweep across my lips. I shyly touched my tongue to his and moaned at the sensation. I wrapped my arms around his neck and fisted my hands into his soft locks of hair. When we broke apart to breathe, I looked into his eyes. "I may even love you, Suzaku Kururugi," I stated brushing my nose against his. He smiled. "Good. Because I love you, too, Amber li Britannia," he said before we kissed once more.

We broke apart when we heard Gino fall. I looked around Suzaku and saw all the Knights of the Round standing there, smirking. I looked down at Gino and giggled. "Can you go a day without falling," I joked. I saw him shrug and laugh.

_**I hope you liked it! Boring eh... even I thought that. Please review and let me know how it was or what I could add.  
**_


	2. Author's Note

**Author's Note:**

I know I haven't updated my story so far. My reason is because of school. My ACE classes were too hard and I was studying like a crazy woman. Anyway, I am back up and starting again with my stories. Please don't think I have forgotten.

With all my love,

Krista :3


	3. AN

Dear Readers,

I am so very sorry I have not updated in the past YEAR(S)! I have been so busy.

My grandfather was diagnosed with Stage 4 Prostate and Bone Cancer a while back. My parents are divorced and my mom is working 3 jobs plus going to college. So basically I'm in charge being the oldest, plus I'm a junior in High School. Since my mom is always at work, I have to take my grandfather to the doctor's all the time. He's German and doesn't speak much English so I have to always be there to translate and pass on information. So with my grandfather's treatment, school, MY job, AND taking care of my siblings, the pets, and the house, I really haven't had have any time whatsoever to continue writing for all of you. So I apologize.

On a good note, though: I will start writing once again VERY soon. I will continue updating ALL of my stories and try to stay on track. Thank you to those of you who have not lost hope in my stories and for all of the great reviews! Happy Reading!

3

DemonCentaur


End file.
